


Post Engagement

by Molls_musings



Series: Viktuuri Oneshots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Yuuri, bottom!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molls_musings/pseuds/Molls_musings
Summary: Yuuri and Victor celebrate their engagement in a way that they never have before ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Wattpad (@molls_musings there also) but as I recently decided to start up an account here, I decided it would be a good first thing to post.  
> This takes place immediately following Episode 10 of the show.

{Yuri's point of view}

We walked back through the door to our hotel room in Barcelona after dinner with our friends.

It had been an extremely long day of shopping, sightseeing, enjoying Victor's company. We were now engaged, the thought set fire in my blood and brought heat to my face. I was only one, albeit hard-to-earn, gold metal away from being able to have Victor by my side for the rest of our lives. The thought made me smile.  
After taking off our coats, I walked across the room to begin to change into my pajamas as Victor went into the bathroom. I faced looking out the large window at the sweeping view of the city, mesmerized by its beauty, as I began to unbutton my shirt. As I slowly shook it off my shoulders I heard the door quietly click shut as Victor came out of the bathroom.

I didn't turn to look at him but instead continued to admire the view from our high-rise window. Unexpectedly I felt the sudden pressure of Victor against my back, hugging me from behind. I felt incredible safety and security cradled in his large strong arms. I tried to spin around in his arms to face him but he held me secure where I was, and once I gave up on facing him, he began to run his hands down my bare sides and back up my stomach. He used his nose to gently push my head to the side, and kissed my neck in a slow and gentle way the made me blush.

"V-v-Vict..." I started, but trailed off as I was distracted by the sensations of him showering my neck, shoulders, and upper-back with light kisses.  
I tried to turn to face him again, but this time he responded by gently yet forcefully pushing me over, so that I was standing bent over the large hotel bed before him, face pressed down against the soft duvet.

He continued to kiss my body, licking and nipping at me as I started to become aroused. As he kissed down my back, his hands caressed down my stomach, finally reaching my waist, where he began to unhook my belt and unbutton my pants. He pushed them down just slightly, and stroked my member through my boxers.  
"Ahhhh" was all I could manage between breaths. He withdrew his hand and wet it with spit before reaching back around me, still bent face down, to push my boxers out of the way and grab my erection, now swelling fully in his hand. I could feel his own manhood pressed against my rear as he continued to stroke me and tickle my back with licks and kisses.

Suddenly, he stopped. "Don't move," he breathed into my ear, before standing back up straight, unbuttoning his shirt and walked over to his suit case to grab the small tube of personal lubricant he had brought along.

I ignored his instructions, and as soon as he was no longer pinning me down spun around and stood back up. "Now now, don't you take instructions from your coach Yuri?" Victor asked with a soft chuckle. I didn't reply but instead interrupted him with a hard kiss on the mouth. I slowly, while keeping our lips locked, walked us back towards the bed.  
Victor always took the initiative in the bedroom, this time I would surprise him by taking the lead. Once we were back by the bed I quickly, before he could react, spun him and pushed him down into the same position he had just had me in, roles reversed. He let out a small gasp, his gorgeous silver-gray hair splayed on the duvet as his face was pressed into it.

I then copied all of his earlier motions, kissing his shoulders and back, resting my knee on top of the bed to make up for our difference in height. Just as he had, I ran my hands down his stomach and unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. Stroking him though his boxers, I wet my hand and grabbed his member just the way he had for me and caressed his length until he let out a low moan. With my other hand a reached to grab the tube of lube that he still clutched tightly in his hand. I had never penetrated him before, not because he necessarily wouldn't like me too, but mostly because he had never offered and I was far to shy to ask. I caressed his ass with my hand while I continued to stroke him with the other and bent down on top of him so that I could whisper in his ear.

"Is this ok?" I asked, letting my warm breath wash over his ear. I stood back up as I waited for his reply, pulling his boxers the rest of the way off and shaking off my own. He turned his head just enough so that he could see me standing above him and look me in the eyes, and nodded. It was just enough confirmation from him to give me the confidence that I needed.I squeezed a small amount of lube out onto my hands, rubbing them together to warm it before smearing some onto his opening and my throbbing erection. I lined myself up, but before entering him, said in a clear voice "I've never done this before so please tell me if I do something wrong or if hurts."

He nodded again, and with that I pushed my way inside, just a little bit and heard him gasp. Slowly I pulled out and pushed in again, just a little farther each time to allow him to adjust to my size. He gripped the duvet tightly with his hands, but his moans were of pleasure and he didn't say anything so I continued.Once I was fully inside of him, I reached my hand around him again to grip his length. Victor let out a deep desperate moan as I began to caress him, and his breath caught in his throat. I continued to slowly thrust in and out, matching the the strokes of my hand to my thrusts, building our pleasure together.

I quickly started to feel my climax coming towards me, he felt amazing in a way that I had never experienced before and I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. My breathing was shallow as I continued to pleasure us both. Between breaths, as I began to feel my peak barreling towards me, all I could manage was "Vitya, I'm close!"

"I want to feel your pleasure..." he relied, turning his head to look into my eyes, his face flushed with heat. With that I couldn't hold out any longer and came more violently than I had ever before, a loud shout-like gasp escaping my lips as blinding pleasure pulsed though me and into him. When my climax was done, I pulled out slowing, taking a step back so that he could roll onto his back on the bed to face me, and I collapsed on top of him on the bed, resting my head on his chest. He put his fingers under my chin slanting and slightly pulling on my chin to draw me into a deep, sultry kiss.

"It's a good thing you have such good stamina," he mused as he pulled away from the kiss, "because you aren't done quite yet." He was stroking himself, still hard and waiting for pleasure. I blushed, but pulled myself away to kiss his neck, collarbones, down his sternum, across his firm trembling stomach. I skipped over the area he wanted me to kiss most, working little licks and nips up his inner thighs, until I could tell he was desperate for me. Finally kissed his tip, tasting just a little saltiness of pre-cum. With the lick of my lips, I took just the head into my mouth, sucking gently on it until I heard his breathing hitch. I then outstretched my tongue to press his length and slowly took more of him into my mouth. Slowly at first, but then increasing in pace, I bobbed my head up and down, still using my tongue to apply pressure and gently sucking.

Victors breathing was rapid and shallow, I could tell he was close, so I picked up the pace even more, flicking my tongue against his tip with each stroke. When I could tell he was on the edge, I used my hand as well, allowing it to stroke his length while I focused my mouth's full attention on the head. It was more than he could handle, and with a desperate shout his climax rushed through him. He came quickly into my mouth, the salty bitter taste I swallowed quickly before it could seep from my mouth.

When I felt his body relax, I crawled up to rest my head in the groove of his shoulder, and snuggled against him. I looked as his face, so peaceful as he rested his head back against the bed with his eyes shut, perfectly relaxed. He opened his eyes slowly and turned to look into mine. The blue of his eyes so deep that I felt like I was drowning in them.  
He brought his hand to hold my chin, to keep me from looking away, and stated with our eyes still locked, "I love you, Yuri Katsuki." I felt my face flush with blood immediately, and quickly averted my eyes, feeling so shy before him.

"I-I love you too Victor" stuttered out, my voice trembling, feeling hot tears of joy come to my eyes. I could not believe that this man, my idol, my love, was my fiancee. With that we chatted peacefully about the event tomorrow, but mainly just cuddled. Exhausted from the long day and the activities with Victor, I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of all things round and golden.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cringed rereading this while proofing it for this. Forgive it for being bad please, it was the first smut I ever wrote! I promise I can only improve from here.


End file.
